Keyther's Blood
by quinngirl117
Summary: Keyther is the daughter of Vampire king Petre. She is threten and soon has to be careful watch by her older cousin Nicholas and his best friend Evan. Keyther hates everything that has to do with Evan, but what if the way he treats her isn't because he hates her? Evan starts to treat Keyther differently in a good way. Is he falling for her? fourth book to The Blood Drips Series. R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Keyther Lee Dracolin I'm Petre's daughter and air to the thrown and the little sister of the great warrior and solider Timmy Vladamer Dracolin. He has sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes. I have similar hair and eye color too. My brother is a lot of things. He's brave, Proper, Adventurous, Ambitious, Athletic, Charismatic, Social Butterfly, Perceptive, Perfectionist, Neat, Family Oriented, and workaholic, but he isn't a great brother only warrior and son. I never really knew my brother much. He's 25 and I'm only 16, 9 years younger. He went to war at the age of 15. I only saw him until I was 6. For the first 3 years of my life I was with my mom so much because i was a girl and too young to hang out with the older kids. Then when I turned 4 up to 6 I hung out with Timmy, but I knew he didn't want me to, but got forced to hang out with me. Then my cousins Maple and Maddie never liked me. Maple is a Social Butterfly, Snob, Schmoozer, Rebellious, Flirty, Dramatic, over emotional, and Childish. We never got a long. Maddie was almost the same. She was a vegetarian so she only dranked animal blood which I hated, she was easily impressed, exicetable, flirty, Dramatic, over emtional, and a party animal. So my girl cousins never even looked at me. My uncle Wadim had friends of course with kids like Uncle Kris and Aunty Casey and Bre. Uncle Kris and Aunty Casey had twins. Evan and Elizabeth were the twins. Elizabeth always hung out with Maddie and maple so you know why I don't like her much. She was the worst out of all of that group though. She was a snob, schmoozer, flirty, Dramatic, over emtional, irresistible says my cousin Nicholas, and so far what Timmy says she's a great kisser. Timmy and her are supposed to be married and become king and queen if I don't take the thrown. Then Evan is well Evan. I never talked to him because he was always with Nicholas for some odd reason. Nicholas is shy, socially awkward, neat, friendly, night owl, cat person, computer whiz, vegetarian, and vehicle enthusiast. So he isn't your next top friend. Evan is almost the opposite of Nicholas. He is Brave, Daredevil, Childish, dog person, adventurous, workholic, hot heated, shy, and social butterfly at least what Nicholas says. Aunt Bre whose married to Brad who i haven't met much of enough to call him uncle Brad. They have triplets. Matt and Max are exactly like Timmy in every way so they all are friends and they went to war right after Timmy. Then there sister Marroon I never met. No one has ever met her. So no one knows what she's like. She's always with Brad and so they go off and do stuff while we never see them, but most of everyone else. The cliques go Evan and Nicholas, Maddie, Maple, and Elizabeth, Timmy, Max, and matt, Mary and Marroon. I mean I haven't even talked about Mary. Mary is Nel's and Wadim's other daughter. She is always with either Marroon or her mom so in my whole life of living I have only seen her once and that was with Nel. As you can see I don't have a clique or a group or even a friend to have around.

A year before the treat to kill me came no one was around much any more. Timmy, Max, and Matt went to war. Maddie, Maple, and Elizabeth went to a supernatural university together. Mary stayed at home with her mother to help with the house because she was the only one who could. Her mom, my aunt Nel got to sick from the dust to do cleaning anymore. Then Marroon went off and stayed home with her family. I was left alone in a big castle. The only people who live in the castle is my parents, Uncle Vlad and Aunt Vic, and myself. No one is there to play with me. They haven't since I was 6 and Timmy and his friends went to war. Then Maddie and her friends went to collage only a year later. Then Nicholas and Evan went off and started to live in a small village where they trained to join a high up there group called SP which is the supernatural protectors. They are body guards for people in danger mostly, but I don't see them much anymore because of that. Then Mary went into hibernation and so did Marroon who lived with the clan of Shapeshifters.

Then just this year I got attacked and threaten to death. Soon I found myself being put under protection and moving away from the only family I knew. I was soon under Sp's watch and kept safe. i would be assigned a team to watch me and protect me. I would moving to a desolate cabin in the woods to stay safe at. The team who just so happen to be keeping watch of me was my cousin Nicholas and Evan.

The Cabin was big. It had a big nice kitchen, living room, and dinning room. It has 6 bedrooms on the second floor, a big game room on the third floor, and a loft that over looks the kitchen kinda on the 4th floor as well as with the attic on the forth floor. You can go on the loft from either in the kitchen or through the loft. I was just so happen to be staying in the cold Attic because they say that's the safest place for me.

Now I have been here for 6 months and so far I hate Evan with every passion in me. He was so... erg. I don't like nor will I ever. he is so stuck up! I hate him! I was climbing down to the kitchen saying I hate him over and over in my head. i walked in and there he was drinking some coffee while cleaning his stupid swords. That's another thing. It turns out that the SP doesn't allow guns because they aren't as good to use. So Evan has two daggers he has clipped to his belt and then a sword that straps to his back under his jacket. Nicholas has the same things, but he also has boots with blades in them at the toes if he hits a button in his boot they come out and he can kick someone and stab them, where as Evan has blades that go into a hidden part of his boots. I glared at him and went and got my own coffee. Nicholas was sitting by the window typing away on his computer doing god knows what. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate of food. Only Nicholas and I eat. Evan is too cool to eat or as he says he doesn't need to eat. Stupid witch. "Okay I'm going now on watch once i leave you guys can fight." There is a new rule here. We can't fight until Nicholas is out of range. When Evan gets made he trows books with his mind and last time he got that mad Nicholas got hit in the head. I watched him leave and I went back to eating. i didn't feel like yelling today because its my birthday, but with the way the guys are acting I'm guessing they don't know.

"What's wrong princess have nothing to say today." i ignored him which was really hard. What I learned about Evan is that he hated being ignored. So I wasn't surprised that he started to get mad just by me ignoring him. "Hey are you listening." Again I kept quiet. "No wonder you have no friends. Your as boring as a stick." I growled and stood up.

"Go to hell Evan! I do not feel like fighting with you! Not today!" With that I walked out with tears in my eyes. i walked out and locked myself in the attic and cried into my pillow. Today was my birthday and I can't even receive gifts from my family because its too risky. The only two people who could get me something don't even remember that today was my birth day.

(Nicholas' pov)

I walked in hearing Key yelling and found a guilty looking Evan looking down and no sign of Keyther. "What did you do this time."

"Nothing I did nothing." Said looking up at me looking guilty and offended.

"So you always look that guilty." He frown.

"I didn't do anything that I usual don't do." I sigh.

"It doesn't matter. You are going to go apologize because we don't need her hating us and running off." With that i walked outside and and went back to keeping watch.


	2. Chapter 2

(Evan's pov)

I really didn't want to apologize. Keyther Dracolin was a stupid artistic, animal lover, dramatic, hot head, proper, irresistible hotty who hair is just so beautifully long and her big blue eyes are just so big and filled with artistic views on life. Her skin was so beautiful and probably smooth to the touch and her hair was probably as soft and silky as a new born puppy. She was so beautiful and her lips were so perfect and all i wanted to do was kiss her and-

I shook my head of those crazy thoughts. I hated Keyther and nothing will change that no matter what her lips might feeling like and-

"No I can't." I took a deep breath and soon those thoughts disappeared. I walked up to the attic tired and guilty. I made her cry I saw it. I felt terrible. i never wanted to be the one to make her cry. I knocked on the door, but all i heard was soft crying. i sighed I did this I had to fix it. I knocked on the door again, but this time louder. "Keyther can we talk please?" There was only the sound of her crying more. I frown. Crap I made it worst. "Keyther look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Go away go kick a puppy or something." That one stung... a lot. I would never hurt puppies. I sighed. She thought I had no soul. I sighed and leaned against the door.

"Keyther I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just doing what we always do. Keyther we always fight as crazy as it sounds it's the only way we get along. I didn't mean to hurt you." I frown and sighed. I soon heard soft footsteps coming to the door. I backed away from the door waiting and Keyther opened it. Keyther was a little shorty she was around 5'1". She was petite and beautiful. Her beautiful sandy hair was all curly and wavy around her head. She still had on her cute pjs. She was in a hot pink t shirt with black sleeves and black trim. She had on fuzzy black and hot pink pj bottoms. She had such a cute pair of black fuzzy slippers and she had on her black hoody on. She must have been cold. it was slightly cold up here. i had on only jeans and a t-shirt. it was like 75 downstairs and 33 up here.

"Do you even know what today is?" I frown looking back up at her eyes.

"The 2nd of august?" She sighed.

"Ya and?" I frown and shrugged.

"I don't know what?" I looked at her totally confused. She sighed upset. Her eyes were all red and I felt terrible.

"It's also my birthday." With that she went to close the door. i grabbed the door frame before she could and put my steel toe boot between the door and the door frame.

"I'm sorry. i didn't know."

"Just leave me alone." She tried to push me back but I didn't move.

"Look Keyther I'm sorry. Happy birthday okay." She frozed shocked. i never once said anything nice to her and here i am wishing her a happy birthday. it seemed weird even for me.

"Thanks?" She said it more as a question than a statement. I shrugged and moved out of the way.

"Whatever my niceness will only last today." I said going downstairs I heard her growl and she slammed the door. i smiled. It was her usual anger. We might say we hate each other, but at the end of the day we usually just call it even. I walked out and switched with Nicholas.

(Keyther's pov)

I smiled at the thought of Evan being nice to me for a whole day. i got dressed in my jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and my sneakers. I went downstairs and it was like 75. I stayed up there for 2 hours and by the time I came back down Evan was coming back for lunch while Nicholas went back to keeping watch. i walked in and grabbed some stuff from the fridge and made a sandwich. I was surprised to see Evan eating a sandwich. "What are you doing?" he looked up at me staring and looked at me confused.

"Eating? Why I can't do that?" I frown.

"No you can't." He rolled his eyes.

"Too bad I'm hungry." He took another bite and smiled. I looked at him shocked.

"Your never hungry." he sighed and finished his bite.

"No I am never hungry until 5 days are up. I only eat every 5 days. I never am hungry in between."

"I never saw you eat once." He shrugged.

"Ya well your never around when I eat." with that he took an other bite and flipped a page in a book he was reading.

"Since when do you read?!" I was shocked. he was eating and hungry, he was reading, and he was unusually nice. He sighed.

"Ya I read when your not around to annoy." Oh I seen he is having withdrawals. We are usually fighting right now. And we are going back and forth, but this isn't the usual. He missed our fights so much that he was eating and reading. Most say this was healthy, but knowing him this long it was the opposite of healthy for him. I laugh.

"Aw you miss fighting with me." He frowned at me.

"Ya because fighting with you is so much fun." I laughed and smiled. I sat on his lap to his shocked and kissed him. I think I shocked him to death. I pulled back smiling.

"Thanks Evan for trying to be nice today for me, but I know it's killing you so go ahead and make fun of me." With that I got off his lap and ate my sandwich at the kitchen's island. I watched him and he was still sitting there shocked. I smiled. "Oh come on I wasn't even trying for a good kiss. And by the way you suck at kissing." That snapped him out of it. He glared at me.

"How about you just shut up and go back to your attic." I laughed.

"Wow you really are trying to be nice." i laugh and Nicholas walked in.

"What's so funny?" he looked at us confused. I was about to tell him when Evan walked out embarrassed which made me laugh more. Who knew Evan would get so embarrassed with kissing me. "Why is Evan acting so weird?" Finally I caught my breath.

"Today's my birthday and I wanted to not fight with him so when he got me mad I was upset because I just wanted to relax today so he felt bad so he said he was going to be nice to me all day." I saw Nicholas shudder.

"That poor guy. How is he still breathing." We both laughed.

"Ya so. I felt bad because he was in so much pain not fighting with me so..." I smiled evilly and laughed. "I sat on his lap and kissed him and thanked him for trying to be nice to me today so I told him he could be mean to me again and I ended up embarrassing him and putting him in shock." With that Nicholas looked at me shocked.

"You did that." I laugh and nodded.

"Dude he is so going to get back at you after today you know that right?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yup, but he isn't going to today so that means he will not even be able to look at me." I laughed evilly.

"Wow your evil. Okay well I'm going back on watch I just wanted to see what was so funny." He walked out and I laughed more. I went up to my attic and I felt Evan grab my arm.

"Hey-" He spun my around and kissed me. My eyes widen and he kissed me more pushing me against the wall. When he pulled away i whimpered wanting more.

"Hey. See what happens when you don't catch me off guard. Trust me I'm a great kisser." He let go of me and walked away. I touched my lips and blushed. He really was a great kisser... a little too good... I ran to my room and locked myself in breathing heavily. I wanted more of his kissing and that isn't good... right?


	3. Chapter 3

(Keyther)

I was sitting in bed trying to bore myself to sleep. I sighed and through the history book aside. I couldn't sleep after the kiss with Evan. I needed to talk to him. I needed to get this off my mind. I sighed and pushed my many quilts back and headed downstairs to Evan's room. I opened the door expecting him to be up. Evan never really sleeps. I walk in to find him fast asleep with different files around. They have been working day and night to find who is after me and here he is sleeping from exhaustion. I sighed and picked the files off his bed and set them down on his table. He looked so angelic sleeping. His long almost black hair, which was cut all spikey, was all over his pillow. His big green eyes where closed and tired looking. He had no shirt on and had all the covers pushed back and he looked cold. I pulled the covers over him. He only had his blue jeans on. I have no idea why, but he says his jeans are the comfiest thing so I didn't bother with that, mostly because I would never be able to look at him again after. I sat down and ran my fingers through his thick hair. He looked so peaceful when he was yelling at me or working himself to death. He's so dedicated to helping me, but maybe he just wants me gone. After all he was with Nicholas all the time, he probably doesn't want anyone else to hang out with. I sighed and I took my hand away from his hair.

"What do you want Key?" He mumbled tired. I blushed realizing I woke him up.

"Uh... nothing... I... just... I couldn't sleep." He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I felt bad. I woke him up, when this was probably the only time he could sleep. He sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Why not?" He looked at me inviting me to sit down. I sat down across from him still feeling embarrassed.

"I..." I looked down no longer wanting to tell him the truth. "I just had nightmares." He sighed.

"Fine. Do you want me to get Nicholas?" Whenever I have nightmares its Nicholas who stays up with me until I fall asleep. I nod and he sighed and looked over at his alarm clock. It read 1:30. I frown.

"Maybe not... he is probable really tired." He nod knowing it to be true. I looked down embarrassed to ask. "Can I stay with you..." I look down deep red. He sighed not really liking the idea, but he knew I needed sleep. He moved over.

"Ya lay down." I laid down feeling weird with how close I was to Evan. I shivered from the heat I felt where Evan had just laid. It felt nice. Evan must have thought I was cold because I heard him sigh and wrap his strong and warm around me. He was warm and smelled of rainwater, mist, and of course peppermint, which he eats all the time. I leaned into his touch. Closing my eyes happy and close to his chest. His warm naked chest was against my back and his arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. I sighed happy and closed my eyes finally drifting to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to me laying my head on Evans chest. He was laying on his back and I had my head on his chest and my arm draped around his waist and close to him. I snuggled deeper into his warm arms. I heard him sigh and wrap his arms around me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped not expecting it. Evan jumped up and hit his head on the bed post. "Damn it." I tried not to giggle as he rubbed his head. He sighed and grabbed his shirt from the ground putting it on. "I'm glad you manage to get some sleep." I smiled.

"Ya thanks Evan." I kissed his cheek and got out of his bed now feeling better.

"Your welcome." This whole nice thing is actually not ending up to be that bad. We knew Nicholas was waiting for us no longer knocking on the door. "We should go." I nodded and stood up tired still. I yawned once more and rubbed my eyes I heard him sigh. "Key just go back to bed. Your still tired. You can stay here until you wake up fully."

(Evan's pov)

I was sitting at the table when Nicholas came in. "So... Key's slept in your room?" I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Ya because she hate nightmares and I didn't want to wake you." He nods and sits down.

"I was thinking."

"Oh no." He hit me in the head.

"Oh shut up Evan." I laughed and smiled. Nickky was my best friend. He's the only one who gets me. "What I was going to say is have you notice how cold Keyther has been?" I nod.

"Ya her room is freezing."

"Ya and she hates it..." I nod.

"And...?"

"And she needs a better place to sleep." I sighed.

"Meaning with me?"

"Well ya it's better than having sleep in my bed every night." I sighed.

"I hate you." He laughs.

"I know." He ruffled my hair. "Go take a shower will you. You smell like Key." He laughs and walks out. I growled and stomped upstairs. I take a long and happy shower. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and wait for Keyther to wake up.

"Hey." She smiled and sat up tired. She seems so tired still.

"Are you feeling okay?" I felt her head and it was warm. I frown. "You have a temperature." She frown.

"Well I have been really tired lately." I sighed. She got mono.

"Get some rest. You need to just stay in bed." She frowned ready to argue. "Key. Just do what I say for once. Your sick get some rest." She was about to say no when she sighed.

"Fine."

"Good." I kissed her forehead and walked out. This whole nice thing is actually nice, and then the whole kissing thing. I sigh. It's nice, really nice. I closed my eyes. I really want to not do this, but I just can't help myself. She is just... amazing.

* * *

Oooooh Evan has a crush! Poor Key is sick. :( and then Nicholas has to deal with it all. I hope everything goes okay for Key & Evan. Or will they're 'hatred' for each other get in the way? Or in a weird change of events, will Nicholas be the one to not allow them to be together? Reply what you think the answer will be.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up. It has been a month since I got sick and I still feel tired, but better. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as Evan walked in. "Hey Key." In the last month Evan and I called a truce much to Nicholas' happiness. So now... were friends I guess. I smiled up at him. My head still on the pillow. After Evan and I officially became roommates we became friends. He sat down on the bed pulling his boots off. "Feeling any better?" I sighed.

"Ya, but still a little out of it." He nod and took his shirt off. Now that were friends I have been... moving closer to him now. So me staring at his back is no longer bad between us. He had cuts and scars all over his back, but one stood out the most. It went from his back waist up to his neck in the front. I like to trace it in the front at times when he's sleeping. He sighed.

"Well give it a week. You'll feel better soon." I sigh.

"I hope so. I'm tired of sleeping." he laughed shaking his head and took his belt off. He still sleeps in his jeans as usual. He also sleeps more. I got on his case awhile back. He pulled the covers back and climbed in. Right when he got settled he wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest like I always do. "Evan?" My voice was only a whisper. He sighed and I look down. He's tired. I shouldn't ask tonight, but instead he made me lay next to him so he look at me.

"What is it Keyther." His face was only a couple inches from mine. I blush.

"Kiss me." He frown, but he did as I asked. He doesn't like saying no to me when I'm sick. He kissed me and I felt myself melt. I loved it. SO far we kissed once in the kitchen, once upstairs, and now. When the kissed ended he pulled back still confused.

"Why did you want me to do that?" I pull back and looked down.

"Did you feel anything?" I have been afraid to ask. I liked this new thing Evan and I have together, but I didn't want to ruin it if I was the only one who wanted more. I heard him sigh and he tilted my head up so I was looking at him.

"Yes." With that he leaned down and kissed me again.

"You know mono was called the kissing disease because most people get from kissing. So the fact that you two are kissing isn't good. Key your going to get him sick." We look up to find Nicholas standing near the door. I blushed deep red and Evan sighed.

"Nick just go." he frown.

"We need you at your best Evan. I'm serious be careful, we don't need you to get sick." I looked down upset. He was right. I shouldn't have asked him to kiss me or the question until I have gotten better.

"Nikky it's fine just go to bed will you." That was first time I heard him call him that. Evan usually calls him Nicholas and once in awhile he calls him Nick, but not once have I heard him call him Nikky.

"I only came to talk to you, but it can wait." With that he walked out. I still wasn't looking up at Evan. Evan said he felt something from the kiss, but what and him kissing me. Was that a good thing? Or was he saying he felt friendship only goodbye? I was about to cry worrying myself.

"Anyways. Like I was saying." I laughed as he talked, but it came out more watery than I intended. He sighed and wiped my eyes with his thumb. "Key I was serious. I did feel something." I blushed and looked up at him. He wasn't look at me though. "Look Key I like you-"

"But there's no way your ever going to be with a girl like me." I cried and went to get up and leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Key I really like you and I would love to give us a chance, but I tried the whole dating thing, it doesn't work out."

"Why not?" I cry growing more upset. He sighed and pulled me towards him holding me while I cried.

"I go around the world. When this is over and you go back home, I'm going to America. It's so many miles away." He sighed holding me. "I would hardly ever see you and talking to you when I'm working is dangerous." I cried into his arms.

"But I want to try." He sighed and started rocking me to calm me down.

"Key I tried this before. It doesn't work out. I end up hurting the person I care about because I'm just never around. The only person I actually get to talk to is Nikky and I'm not gay." I laughed hugging him.

"Ya, but Nikky is." He looked at me shocked.

"How do you know this?"

"Because he told his parents that and I was there, but don't worry your not his type." He rolled his eyes.

"Please I'm everyones type." I laughed and hit him on his arm.

"No your mine." He sighed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Ya I know that's why I wish I could say yes to giving us a chance." I sighed.

"I don't care Evan. I could talk to you once a month and I'll be okay. I just can't go on without you." He laughed and kissed my temple.

"We can talk about this later. Get some rest." With that he laid me back down and fell asleep. I sighed.

"i want to go home." I rolled over wishing I could see my father again. 7 months have been a long time.

* * *

Oh that was sooo cute, but poor Keyther and Evan. So Nicholas didn't get in the way, but he did make EVan think. Will he change his mind and will she be able to go home soon?


	5. Chapter 5

(Key) I fell asleep and woke up to Evan putting his boots on. "Evan?" He looked up at me.

"What?"

"We don't know how long we'll be here..."

"No we don't know. Why are you asking?" He looked at me confused. I sighed and sat next to him. I kissed him and he tried to pull back, but I kissed him more begging him to kiss me back. Finally he did. He kissed me more and his hand roamed over my body. Finally he pulled away needing some air. I'm half amimpha so I still need to breath. My mom said I'm more vampire than amimpha, but I still need to breath and under my sandy hair I have blue hair. "Key I really like you, but once you get to go home we can't be together."

"Yes, but that can be not for another 5 months for all we know." He sighed.

"I know. Come here." I scooted closer to him and he pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me softly. I blush realizing what he meant. I pulled back.

"Not yet." He sighed and kissed me once more.

"Okay." I finished putting his boots on. He kissed me and headed out. I sighed closing my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next month really made Nicholas annoyed. Here I was sitting with Evan holding his hand and resting my head on his shoulder. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me. "Okay I can't take anymore stop already." We both looked up to an annoyed Nicholas. "Seriously just go be cute somewhere else." He stormed out no longer able to sit there watching us. I blushed and looked up at him. He just walked out. I frown and go upstairs.

"Evan are you okay." I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his back as he took his shirt off him.

"I'm fine. He was joking. I just need to take a shower." I sigh. He's a guy. He wanted to... well ya. I want to wait until we really know each other, but I wanted my first time to be with someone I love. I love Evan, but we aren't going to stay together. I sighed and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?" He sat down and held my hand. "I already said we can wait."

"Evan. We don't have forever. Yet we aren't staying together either." He sighed.

"You only want to with the person your spending the rest of your life with." I nod. "And you want it to be me, but..."

"But... you don't. You don't want to risk us." He sighed. And he laid me down. I blush. "Evan?" My voice was only a whisper.

"Shhh." I blush.

"Evan I said I wanted to wait."

"And I want to try us." My eyes grew huge. "I love you." I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Are you just saying this so you can-

"No." He sat up hurt. "I love you Keyther that won't change. I just want to try with us. This past month have been great. I loved every minute of it. I don't want it to end."

"Nether do I."

"Then give us a chance." I kissed him and he kissed me back. I did love him. "Are you sure you want to." I nod kissing him more pulling him down with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning wrapped around in Evan's arms. I smiled and kissed him. "Hey beautiful." I blushed and laid down.

"I love you too." He laughed. I never got a chance to reply back. He kissed me.

"Good." I smiled and laid in his arms. "So..."

"What?"

"Was it good for your first time?" I blushed.

"Ya it was." He smiled.

"Good." He pushed me down and started kissing me more.

* * *

Awww they finally worked everything out, but how will it work. He has been gone for 9 months already on this case. He could be gone for a year before seeing her again. I hope they figure it out and I hope they find the person who wants her dead soon too.


End file.
